Time in the closet well spent
by kuramafangirl92
Summary: My second story hope everyone enjoy's it again it's a Sweden and Romania the next one will be a Germany and Italy ;


Story two:

(Vlamir=Romania, Berwald=Sweden, Ludwig=Germany lol just in case for the confusion x) )

At Vladmir's house:

"B-BERWALD HERE? NOW?" Vlad squeaked out when Sweden pinned him down onto the floor, straddling him.

While removing his shirt, Sweden gave a muffled, one worded reply, "Sex."

Vladimir began struggling frantically, "What? Now? We…we can't Swede we are in a closet and Germany is going to lecture about world hunger!"

Sweden paused from unbuttoning his pants, giving Romania his usual passive look, "Oh my god, I'm going to have sex in the closet of all places." Romania thought.

Surprising Romania, Sweden didn't continue with his actions but instead stopped what he was doing, "Why? Don't like me no more?"

"N…no…it's…it's just that," Romania blushing frantically quickly looked at his surroundings, trying to find an excuse before hearing France just on the other side of the closet door., "Yes we can't continue if Francis can hear us now can we he?" Without a word Sweden got up and left the closest. Words can be heard being exchange and an "OH I won't want to intrude on your personal matter we we?"

"What is going on? I love the he is being spontaneous but of all places here and now?"

Few moments later the blonde male comes back into the closet and goes right back to straddling the confused Romanian.

"What did you say to France?"

"Continuing'"

Before Vladimir could protest further, Sweden kissed him on the lips. Despite being such a big man with an intimidating face, his kiss was very gentle and sweet. Sweden softly rubbed their lips together, occasionally lightly licking Romania as if he was tasting candy. Without realizing, Vladimir relaxed under the tender ministration of Sweden and sighed against the other nation's lips.

"Good?'

Romania blinked twice, staring up at the larger man above him and giving him his signature smirk, "Yes. Good. Very good." He grabbed the back of Sweden's head and pulled him back down for a kiss, this time more sensual than the last. It was no longer the soft brushing of lips but an opened mouth kiss that demanded satisfaction. Their tongues warred with each other for dominance. As Sweden remained immobile above his smaller lover, concentrating on the kiss, Romania was growing needier for Sweden. One hand dug into Sweden's hair, tugging his head closer, while the other roamed the naked torso in front of him. Not matter where he touched though, it wasn't enough. He needed more; just kissing no longer satisfied him. Instinctively, Romania bucked causing both erections to rub against each other. Sweden groaned into Romania's mouth. Breaking the kiss Romania decided to be the more dominate one and straddled Sweden no longer caring if they got caught. Without waiting Romania started to nibble and bite Sweden's neck knowing it would drive him mad with sexual needs. Then returning to another alluring kiss with Sweden.

"I…I can't take it anymore, Swede," Vladimir gasped, tearing his swollen lips away, "Please…please let's make love now."

"Thought, you never ask," with no more need for encouragement, Sweden began stripping down Romania's attire and hovering over him, leaving trails of kisses along the way until finally reaching the throbbing length of Romania. The moment Sweden's lips touched it; Romania almost lifted both of them off the bed, so intense it was for him.

"I…I don't think I can last, Swede."

"S'okay. I'll take 'are of everything'. Just' lay there and enjoy."

Romania could only nod his head wordlessly, as he threw an arm over his eyes, "Sweden would be gentle. Even if he looks mean, in reality he's really nice. If Sweden could help it, he'll make it as enjoyable as possible. I love him so I don't care if we get caught, we'll be okay," a gasp interrupted Romania moment of reassurance.

When he removed his arms, he saw Sweden moaning above him as he fingered himself.

"Swede? what…what are you doing?"

"Mmmn…preparing' myself," another groan escaped his lips.

" I thought you wanted to enter me?"

Sweden cradled Romania's member in front of his entrance. Romania felt his eyes roll in the back of his head even at such a simple touch, "Who said?"

"I…I…I'm the husband aren't I?" Romania panted, anticipating the tight warmth about to envelope him.

"Only I am dear" Sweden replied before plunging down, taking Romania fully.

Gasping from the intense feeling Romania was having, this hasn't been their first time together but they have never done it like this before so randomly.

"I-I-it feels so good swede," could do nothing but close his eyes and buck into his lover.

Just as they were about to get more intimate they were interrupted by their poor friend Ludwig.

""""WHERE IN BERLIN'S WAND haben Sie angeschrieben! Verdammt Italian wäre nicht die Klappe halten, bis ich seinen BROTHER RUMÄNIEN fände"(1)

This was the most awkward moment any of the countries have ever had. There fully nude was Sweden and Romania and by the looks of it Sweden wasn't too happy with being interrupted. The look on Germany's face was priceless. It was cross between Horrified and embarrassed, his face was so red that he looked like a tomato.

Without a word Germany closed the door and said something like "excuse me".

Feeling the moment ruin both countries gather their clothes on and return to the meeting. On the way Romania pins Sweden to the wall hoping to remind him to continue this later.

"We WILL be continuing that won't we?"

"Ja" was all Romania heard before feeling his lips attack by Berwald.

(1) WHERE'S IN BERLIN wall you've been? Damn Italy would not shut up until I found his Brother ROMANIA "


End file.
